


【奥尔光】光之孕妇

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: ooc肉多爽文避雷预警





	【奥尔光】光之孕妇

奥尔什方怎么还不回来。  
光之战士心想。奥尔什方在前哨的时候刚通过话，听说外面起了暴风雪，他带领士兵在堡垒外帮牧民疏散家畜，后来风雪太大，通讯便被迫终止了。  
温暖的卧室里的火烤让他一步都不想离开奥尔什方的公寓，雪已经深得快积压到窗台了，玻璃上爬满麦穗般的窗花。他闻到苹果派快烤好了，只想奥尔什方能趁出炉前回来。  
光之战士暂时退休了，变成光之孕妇，光之厨师，光之裁衣匠。他回想起六个月前的发情期，两人自从烙印后从没那样激烈地做爱过，光那天以为自己要死在床上。奥尔什方喝醉了，头一回毫不怜惜地干他。光扯着嘶哑地嗓子求饶，奥尔什方求他乖顺一点，醉酒后眼白爬满血丝，耳朵尖通红。  
光被按在高脚床边干了半宿，结合热让他只能听话地跟着奥尔什方的律动扭腰。奥尔什方把五指插入他掌间，戒指隔得他指骨生痛，对烙印又舔又咬，似乎想把光再标记一遍。他将尽一个小时都没射，懊恼地抽出来，摇摇晃晃地出门，光怕他冻死在雪地里，立马爬起身追去。  
奥尔什方只走到门口便回来了，手上在滴水，握着一根从屋檐上拔下来的尖细冰溜子，浑身赤裸，勃起的狰狞性器在结实的两腿间拍打。他一把将光推到被酒精搞得木讷又迟钝，复读机似的重复光的眼睛湿润漂亮，揉着充满弹性的胸肌和腰腹，夸他美好地不真实。  
光脸红起来，不能拒绝奥尔什方这样甜蜜的请求，又允许他操进来。奥尔什方从背后一边亲他一边用冰凉的手指摆弄他的阴茎。光的尺寸可观，但轻易就被精灵的大手罩住了。  
奥尔什方在他耳边夸赞光的鸡巴颜色好可爱，让人想口交。光羞耻得只想用吻堵住他的嘴。  
“让我做吧……光……今晚就让我尽情占有你吧……”  
光浑身都是动情的汗，结合热让他说不出话，奥尔什方闻起来有股火炉边木头燃烧的香气，他只能把头埋在精灵的颈窝里，用头发摩擦他留下属于自己的痕迹，不住得点头。  
奥尔什方举起滴水的冰针，对准光的尿道口。  
“别……奥尔什方……”  
光之战士的理智这么说着。身体已经被发情的欲望催使，迫不及待地打开了腿。深粉色的尿道口被不断撑大，光甚至能看到自己是怎么用阴茎吞下那玩意的，不断有融化的水沿着他硬涨的鸡巴流下，仿佛他被奥尔什方操得尿了。  
他不自觉地收紧后穴吮吸粗硬的性器，想把精液都榨取出来。他又被从后面猛干，两只手想给自己撸，却被奥尔什方抓住摸两个人结合的地方。他的后穴四周全是高潮时哭出来的春水，奥尔什方抹在他的胸上，插进他的嘴里模拟性器得交合干他的嘴巴。  
奥尔什方射了之后，光在溢满小腹的精液中也干性高潮了。奥尔什方的阴茎卡在他小穴里，快半个小时才消退下去。他一边为光清理泥泞不堪的后穴一边为他口交，尿道里的冰化了他立马射了出来。  
光没料到平日里温柔又克制的奥尔什方其实对他深埋了如此狂妄的性幻想。光从未有过如此刺激的性器，尽管第二天奥尔什方看到光红肿的后穴和浑身青紫懊悔地道歉了，光还是希望奥尔什方继续稍带粗暴得干他。  
不知是那一夜还是之后连续几天的做爱，光感觉到身体正在发生变化，皮肤变得细腻，体毛也渐渐脱落了，胸肌变得格外发达，看见奥尔什方就会想到些荒唐的事情。  
他趴在奥尔什方办公桌下口交的时候，第一次产生想要吞精的淫荡想法。第二个月没有发情，那时候才意料到，光之战士怀孕了。  
他起初有些抗拒这事实，也从来不喜欢小孩，但想到是奥尔什方的孩子，立马心软了。他的性欲与对奥尔什方的渴求日渐强烈，人族怀了精灵的孩子也备受负担，没人告诉他怀孕后会遭受这些痛苦。  
乳头偶尔会流出来半透明的汁液，后穴总是湿润滑腻，每天都仿佛是发情期，哪怕是从洗衣篮里闻到奥尔什方的味道也足够让他发疯。  
激素的改变使得他的肌肉膨胀饱满起来，小腹却没有任何线条浑圆紧绷，每个夜里他只能捧着腹部在奥尔什方身上骑着求欢。  
奥尔什方每天温柔地吸出他的乳汁，有时候用牙齿轻咬拉扯变大后深红的乳头，想要消减痒意。光之战士不知羞耻地享受着奥尔什方的舔穴，精灵长而灵活的舌头让他潮湿又饥渴的后穴欲仙欲死。不行，得有更粗大的东西插进来把他的淫窟填满。  
他求奥尔什方把他干个痛快，即将成为父亲的精灵却苛欲而残忍。起先光只是躺在奥尔什方旁边低喘着挺着肚子笨拙地自慰，直到一天脐带假寐精灵身上的他发现奥尔什方也硬得发烫。  
他解放出精灵的阳具，二话不说坐上去，四个月来的空寂终于得到满足，奥尔什方忍不住挺腰，光就当作他在昏睡，小声嘀咕着奥尔什方在他体内好硬顶到骚处的情话。  
后来那变成了两人默契的深夜游戏。光之战士发现奥尔什方睡裤下一片赤裸，他也放肆地在求欢时让奥尔什方榨取他的乳汁。  
他感到害怕，怀孕使当初的生死相交变质成不受控制的情欲所求，变成慢吞吞的亲情。奥尔什方迫不及待地从沙都开始进口儿童玩具……  
光看着窗外茫茫的暴雪，感觉有液体沿着大腿留下，回神过来。摸向后穴，里面一片潮热黏腻。  
这时，门铃响了……


End file.
